Fútbol estilo Love Live (One Shot)
by zaRekPG
Summary: ¿Cómo sería un partido de fútbol entre nuestras musas y las chicas de A-RISE? ¿En que posición jugarían cada una? Un partido divertido al mejor estilo de μ's.


– ¿Y bien? –dijo Nico, saliendo de detrás de la puerta en donde se estaba cambiando. Todas las chicas la miraron.

–Nicochi, se supone que te ibas a vestir de portero, no de bufón de la corte.

Nico frunció el ceño con mucha molestia mientras Nozomi ampliaba su sonrisa. Hanayo se tapó la boca con la mano para que no la vieran reír, mientras que Rin se escondía detrás de ella, completamente colorada de la risa.

Nico tenía colocada una enorme camiseta, que le llegaba hasta por debajo de la cintura. Las mangas largas pasaban por sobre sus manos, ocultándolas por completo.

–Nozomi…

–Nozomi tiene razón Nico-chan. Esa camiseta te queda enorme –dijo Maki mientras terminaba de atarse los zapatos.

–Y qué quieres que haga, fue la que me consiguieron.

–Lo siento –dijo rápidamente Honoka, uniendo sus manos frente a su rostro–. No había uniformes más pequeños.

–Ese es el problema de ser una enana nya.

Nico disparó una mirada de enojo hacia Rin que se escondió más detrás de Hanayo. Eli trataba de contener la risa mientras se acercaba a Nico que seguía mirando a las demás con mucha molestia.

–Ya, ya Nico. Mira –y se agachó frente a ella. Le hizo un nudo a la camiseta en la parte baja, dejándola ajustada a la pequeña cintura de Nico y dobló las mangas hasta que las manos volvieron a quedar libres–. Ahora ya queda bien y podrás jugar.

Nico no dijo nada y se alejó hacia el espejo. Kotori rio y miró a todas las demás.

–Si Honoka-chan me hubiera dicho con más tiempo, hubiera hecho un uniforme para todas.

–Lo siento Kotori-chan, pero esto salió así, de la nada.

–Y terminaste aceptando sin consultarnos como siempre Honoka –le reprochó Umi en un fuerte tono de voz.

–Ya, ya Umi-chan, no te enojes con Honoka-chan.

–Tú la consientes demasiado Kotori.

–Bien chicas –Eli aplaudió dos veces para llamar la atención de todas–. ¿Ya están todas listas?

Miró a todas las chicas dentro del vestidor. Todas, a excepción de Nico, llevaban el mismo uniforme, una camiseta de color celeste y un short blanco. Las medias eran también blancas y les llegaban hasta las rodillas. Nico en cambio, llevaba una camiseta de manga larga de colores y las mangas de color negro, y un pantalón largo ajustado del mismo tono negro.

–Creo que todas estamos bien Elichi –dijo Nozomi, tratando de estirar un poco su camiseta.

–Eli-chan luce espectacular en ese uniforme –dijo Hanayo en un susurro. Eli sonrió y la miró fijamente.

–Tú también te ves bien Hanayo. Tienes unas lindas piernas.

Hanayo sonrojó pero amplió más su sonrisa. Honoka se acercó a Eli con algo entre sus manos.

–Eli-chan, toma –y le pasó el objeto, parecía ser un brazalete ancho.

–Pero Honoka, tú eres nuestra líder, deberías ser la capitana del equipo –dijo Umi algo sorprendida.

–No. Eli tiene más el porte de capitán.

–Honoka…

–Rin piensa igual, Eli-chan es más capitana que Honoka-chan.

Eli miró a Honoka que le asintió. La peli jengibre tomó el brazalete y lo colocó en el brazo de la rubia. Maki suspiró y miró el reloj de la pared.

–Creo que ya es hora. Deberíamos ir saliendo al campo.

–Fumiko-chan, Hideko-chan, ¿están listas? –preguntó Nozomi, mirando a las dos jóvenes que estaban sentadas un poco alejadas, acompañadas de otra chica de cabello corto castaño.

–Eh… –dijo la chica de cabello largo en tono purpura–. Sí, ya estamos listas.

–No estén tan nerviosas chicas –dijo Umi sonriendo.

–Umi-chan tiene razón. Ustedes son nuestras amigas y nos están ayudando. Sin ustedes, no podríamos jugar este partido.

–Gracias Kotori –dijo Hideko sonriendo–. Daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

Honoka llamó con sus manos a todas las chicas, para que se reunieran a su alrededor. Estiró su mano en el centro y sonrió.

–Chicas, hoy tenemos un nuevo enfrentamiento contra UTX. Debemos demostrarles que también somos buenas en esto.

–Cómo podemos ser buenas –dijo Nico con molestia– si nunca has pateado una bola. No sé cómo nos terminaste arrastrando a esto.

Honoka se mordió la lengua y sonrió. Todas comenzaron a negar, pero sin ocultar sus sonrisas.

–Como sea, pero debemos demostrarle a Tsubasa-san, que también podemos jugar al futbol.

– ¡Ohhhhhhh! –gritaron todas levantando las manos.

Salieron al campo de juego, en el exterior del instituto de Otonokizaka. Las estudiantes comenzaron a aplaudir y a apoyar al equipo. Los aficionados rivales a abuchear y a cantar más fuerte. La directora del colegio sonreía, acompañada de la mamá de Maki. Los padres de Honoka estaban entre el público apoyando con fuerza, al igual que los hermanos de Nico.

La voz de Yukiho comenzó a escucharse en todo el lugar.

 _–Y salen al campo las representantes de Otonokizaka, μ's –dijo pegando su boca al micrófono._

 _–Ellas hoy no son μ's Yukiho, son el equipo femenino de Otonoki –le dijo Alisa que estaba sentada a su lado._

 _–Como sea –dijo y sonrió–. Pero hoy es un partido especial, entre μ's y A-RISE._

Las chicas miraron a todo el público. Estaba lleno a reventar. Hanayo entrelazó las manos, bastante nerviosa.

–Ya… ya me dio miedo.

–Vamos Kayo-chin, no tienes que preocuparte nya.

–Es que hay demasiadas personas.

Todas miraron alrededor. En eso notaron a tres chicas que se acercaban a ellas. Las tres vestían un uniforme parecido al de ellas, pero de un sólido color negro con líneas de tonos purpuras.

–Veo que estamos listas, Kousaka-san –dijo la más pequeña de ellas.

–Claro que sí, Tsubasa-san. Estamos listas para ganar –las tres chicas rieron fuertemente.

–Pues espero que no lloren al final del partido –dijo Erena, la más alta de las tres–. Hoy no tendremos piedad tampoco.

–A-RISE será la ganadora de este partido –terminó de decir Anju, con una sonrisa.

–Eso está por verse –dijo Eli ya con cierto tono de molestia.

Las tres chicas se alejaron y Eli miró a las demás.

–Bien, vamos a repasar todo de nuevo. Nozomi, Kotori, Hanayo y yo nos quedaremos atrás, defendiendo a Nico. Fumiko, tu estarás en el centro, junto a Maki. Umi, tú eres la encargada de poner a jugar a Hideko, Honoka y Rin.

–Cuenta conmigo Eli. No voy a dejar que se salgan con la suya.

–Rin tratará de meter muchos puntos nya.

–No son puntos Rin-chan, son goles –dijo Nozomi sonriendo. Rin sonrojó.

Todas las chicas asintieron y se acomodaron en la cancha. Eli se dirigió frente a la referí y Tsubasa que ya la esperaba. Yukiho seguía hablando.

 _–El equipo de Otonoki tiene a las chicas más bellas del instituto en sus filas, pero nunca habían jugado al futbol. En cambio UTX, que también tiene chicas muy lindas, tiene entre sus jugadoras a tres miembros de la selección infantil femenina de Japón._

–Gana UTX –dijo la referí luego de lanzar la moneda–. Mueven el balón o eligen lado.

–Movemos el balón –dijo Tsubasa sonriendo.

Ambas capitanas se dieron la mano y Eli se alejó hacia su posición. Anju se acercó a Tsubasa y se sonrieron. Se escuchó el silbato.

 _–Y comienza el partido –gritó Yukiho y Alisa comenzó a reír–. UTX mueve primero el balón y ataca hacia el frente. Maki-senpai intenta quitarle el balón a Yuuki-san pero esta lo pasa a otra chica que corre por la línea._

El público reforzaba sus canticos, saltaba en las gradas, apoyaba a su colegio.

–Anju, por aquí –gritó Tsubasa, levantando la mano. La castaña envió el pase que Fumiko no pudo interceptar.

La pequeña chica tomó el balón y encaró a Hanayo. En un movimiento Hanayo cerró los ojos y Tsubasa pasó fácilmente por su lado.

–No creas que vas a pasarme a mi pequeña –dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa malvada.

Tsubasa pasó el balón, pero cuando intentó esquivar a Nozomi, esta se paró frente a ella. La pequeña chica golpeó su cabeza contra el gran pecho de la peli morada y rebotó hacia atrás cayendo al suelo.

 _– ¡Auch! –dijo Yukiho haciendo un gesto de dolor con su cara que hizo reír a Alisa–. Eso debió doler. La frentona chocó contra un muro blando pero enorme. Falta a favor de UTX._

 _–Yukiho, no digas esas cosas._

 _–Pero es la verdad Alisa-chan, yo solo estoy narrando._

Anju levantaba a Tsubasa que se acariciaba la frente mirando a Nozomi que seguía sonriendo. Maki se acercó a Hanayo con molestia.

–Demonios Hanayo, debes tratar de quitarle la bola, no dejarla pasar.

–Lo siento.

Eli comenzó a acomodar la barrera para parar el tiro libre. A su lado estaba Nozomi y Fumiko. Umi y Maki se pararon al otro lado.

–Nico-chan –gritó Kotori mirando a la pequeña peli negra que estaba debajo del marco–. Van a tirar directo.

–No te preocupes Kotori –dijo Nico, golpeando su pecho y cerrando los ojos–. La gran Nico Ni no dejará que la pelota…

 _– ¡Goooool! –gritó Yukiho y el lugar estalló en aplausos. Nico abrió los ojos y miró a Anju celebrando abrazada de varias de sus compañeras. Maki la miraba con mucha molestia._

– ¡Nico-chan! Se supone que debes atrapar la pelota, no quedarte como idiota parada.

–Eh… no me digas idiota cabeza de tomate.

–Pero Maki tiene razón Nicochi, debes de…

–Lo sé, lo sé. Perdón –dijo casi gritando–. Ya no dejaré pasar nada.

El partido se reanudó. Las chicas de Otonokizaka intentaban salir jugando pero las de UTX eran más rápidas y mejores. Eli logró quitarle la pelota a una chica de cabello largo y se lo dio a Umi.

 _–Y Umi-chan lleva el balón. Tiene a Hideko-senpai y a mi idiota hermana a su lado._

–No soy idiota –gritó Honoka dejando de correr.

–No te distraigas Honoka –gritó Maki que pasaba a su lado.

 _–Umi le da la pelota a Rin-senpai, que trata de sacar la marca de Toudou-san pero ella es más alta y le roba el balón fácilmente. Maki-senpai choca contra ella. La referí no pita nada y Umi recoge la pelota, se la da a Kotori que centra y la portera desvía la pelota antes de que mi idiota hermana cabeceé._

–Bien hecho Honoka –le dijo Hideko, ayudándola a levantarse. Umi iba hacia el fondo a cobrar el saque de esquina.

–Marquen a todas, que no quede ninguna sin marca –gritó Erena, señalando a Rin y a Maki.

 _–Umi-chan va a cobrar. Se ven muchas jugadoras en el área. Ella saca el centro, Eli-senpai salta sobre Toudou-san… ¡Goooool!_

Eli levantó los brazos, arrodillada en el suelo. Erena, a su lado la miró con molestia. Nozomi se lanzó sobre la rubia, luego Rin y Honoka.

 _–Que gran cabezazo acaba de dar tu hermana Alisa. Belleza y fuerza en ese salto._

Alisa no dijo nada porque se había puesto de pie y aplaudía con fuerza saltando de alegría.

Eli se levantó y saludó al público. Mika, que estaba en la banca, vestida con el buzo de gimnasia, saltaba con unos pompones celebrando el gol.

–Buen centro Umi –dijo Maki, chocando las manos con Umi.

–Bien. Ahora no debemos descuidarnos –dijo Honoka, y todas asintieron.

.

.

 _– ¡Goooool! ¡Gol de UTX! –Gritó Yukiho, aunque con mucha molestia–. La frentona deja atrás otra vez a Hanayo-senpai y con un pase preciso y un globito sobre nuestra enana portero, consigue el dos a uno._

–Nico-chan, por un demonio, salta por lo menos.

–Yo salté… pero no soy tan alta. ¿Por qué no te pones tú de portero?

–Ya dejen de pelear ustedes dos. Maki, Nico hace lo que puede.

–Pero no lo parece Eli.

Ambas se miraron con mucha molestia. Honoka se acercó a Eli, acompañada de Umi.

–Eli, debemos intentar algo. Hanayo está muy asustada. Y Rin corre como loca pero no toca bola.

–Esperemos a que termine el primer tiempo. Ya solo quedan unos dos minutos –Las dos asintieron y volvieron a tomar sus posiciones.

 _–Hideko-senpai le pasa el balón a Rin-senpai que corre como alma que lleva el diablo._

 _–Yukiho, no digas eso –Alisa trataba de tapar el micrófono porque la directora las miraba fijamente._

 _–Le hace el pase a Honoka. Honoka trata de burlar a esa chica de coletas, pero ella le quita el balón. Umi lo recupera, juega con Maki-senpai pero… la princesa escarlata pierde el balón y Yuuki-san sale en contragolpe._

Kotori y Fumiko intentaron detener a Anju pero ella sonrió y pasó el balón a una de las chicas que jugaban con ellas. En dos pases ya quedaba Tsubasa frente a Nozomi. La chica sonrió con la misma malicia de la primera vez.

–No creas que caeré en la misma jugada Tojou-san.

Tsubasa hizo un giro esquivando el tacle de Nozomi. Ella al ver que la pequeña se iba, la agarró de los pechos.

–Recibirás mi Washi Washi especial.

Tsubasa se tapó el pecho y se tiró de rodillas al suelo con Nozomi sobre ella. La pelota siguió hacia adelante.

–Nico-chan estoy sola –gritó Maki levantando la mano.

Nico corrió hacia la pelota y trató de patearla con tan mala suerte que el balón pasó al lado de ella y siguió hacia el marco. Hanayo trató de detenerlo pero no llegó a tiempo.

 _– ¡Goooool de UTX!_

La algarabía era total en las gradas de la afición de UTX. Tsubasa se levantó de un salto y abrazó a Anju que llegó a su lado. Nozomi suspiró y miró a Eli que llegó a levantarla. La referí sonó su silbato indicando el final del primer tiempo.

– ¿Kayo-chin? –dijo Rin mientras se arrodillaba frente a Hanayo que lloraba sentada sobre la línea del marco.

–Ya no quiero seguir jugando –dijo en un susurro–. Soy muy mala. No pude… no pude detener ese gol.

–No digas eso Kayo-chin. Yo soy la que debería dejar de jugar. No puedo ni tirar un punto nya.

–Un gol Rin, un gol –dijo Maki acercándose a ellas. Se sentó al lado de Hanayo.

–Maki-chan…

–No te sientas así Hanayo. No es tu culpa –y la abrazó con fuerza.

–Nicochi –dijo Nozomi llegando al lado de Nico que tenía los puños firmemente apretados. Eli se agachó frente a ella.

–Nico…

–No digas nada Eli, mejor…

–Chicas, aún no está todo perdido –dijo Honoka llegando al lado de ellas. Umi, Kotori, Hideko y Fumiko la seguían, todas cabizbajas–. Falta un tiempo. Podemos ganar si trabajamos juntas y hacemos tres goles y…

–Deja de soñar Honoka –dijo Nico levantándose y encarando a Honoka–. No servimos para esto. Tú y tú grandiosa idea de jugar futbol. Ahora seremos la burla de A-RISE para siempre.

–Nico-chan…

–Nico, espera –dijo Eli, elevando la voz–. Pienso igual que Honoka. No todo está perdido.

–Pero Eli –Umi comenzó a hablar en tono apremiante–. Ellas tienen jugadoras profesionales, Kira-san y Yuuki-san son muy buenas y nosotras… apestamos.

–Tú no Umi-chan –Kotori sonrojó levemente– Tú y Maki-chan son las mejores en la cancha, junto con Eli-chan.

–Kotori…

–Vamos a descansar y vamos a hacer unos cambios. No me voy a rendir tan fácil.

Nadie dijo nada. Se sentaron en un círculo en silencio. Mika llegó con un contenedor lleno de bebidas y le pasó una a cada una.

–Eli-chan…

– ¿Qué sucede Honoka?

– ¿De verdad crees que podamos ganar?

Eli sonrió y miró a las demás. Hanayo y Rin seguían tristes y Nico molesta. Maki parecía tranquila pero se podía notar cierta molestia en su rostro. Fumiko e Hideko hablaban entre ellas junto a Mika. Umi bebía en silencio y Kotori tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo. Nozomi estaba acostada y miraba hacia el cielo.

–Para serte sincera Honoka. No lo creo, pero debemos intentarlo.

– ¿Y cómo lo hacemos Elichi?

Nozomi se sentó y la miró fijamente. Las demás al escucharla la imitaron. Eli suspiró y dibujó con una rama seca una cancha frente a ella.

–Haremos unos cambios. Hideko tu cambiaras de posición con Hanayo.

– ¿Yo iré adelante? –preguntó Hanayo sorprendida. Eli asintió.

–Sí, de hecho, Rin, tú tomaras la banda y dejaras a Hanayo en el centro. Honoka, tú te quedas donde estás. Maki –miró a la pelirroja que le prestaba atención–. Tú pégate más a Fumiko, que sean como una pared para evitar que Anju pase por ahí. Kotori y Nozomi, marquen juntas a Tsubasa, que ella no pueda girarse. Yo me quedaré más atrás y no dejaré pasar a nadie.

– ¿Y yo?

–Tu Umi, trata de llevar el balón lo más cerca que puedas del marco rival. Apóyate en Honoka o en Rin, y Hanayo, si puedes tira hacia el frente.

–Yo opino que alguien más se ponga de portero, yo ya no quiero.

–Nico-chan… –dijo Hanayo sorprendida. Nozomi negó y se pegó a la pequeña.

–Pero Nicochi, tú eres la mejor candidata para ese puesto.

– ¿Por qué lo dices Nozomi? Ya viste lo que está pasando.

–Sí, pero hace dos días, todas las pelotas te pegaban en el cuerpo. Me extraña que hoy no.

–Será… que todas ustedes pateaban directo a mí –terminó diciendo con enojo. Nozomi se mordió la lengua y comenzó a reír.

–Nico, nadie más puede jugar esa posición. Por favor, quédate ahí.

Nico no dijo nada más y asintió. La referí sonó su silbato para llamar a los dos equipos para empezar el segundo tiempo.

 _– ¿Crees que las chicas de Otonoki logren empatar Alisa? Yo lo veo difícil._

 _–Yo creo que sí, si ponen todo su esfuerzo. μ's nunca se rinde sin pelear._

 _–Eso es cierto. Solo espero que paren a la frentona para que no haga más goles, y que mi idiota hermana pueda hacer uno._

Honoka y Umi se colocaron frente al balón. Tsubasa, que estaba frente a ellas sonrió.

–Pensé que se iban a rendir Kousaka-san.

–Nunca Tsubasa-san. Te ganaremos.

El partido comenzó nuevamente. Umi trataba de armar jugadas, y de recuperar el balón. Maki la apoyaba junto a Fumiko. Las chicas de UTX rápidamente quitaban la pelota y se lanzaban en contragolpe, pero la estrategia de Eli estaba dando resultados. Kotori y Nozomi tenían controlada a Tsubasa, y ella se encargaba de las demás.

 _–Umi lleva la pelota, se la pasa a Rin que tiraaaaa…. Demonios, por poco y es gol._

 _–Yukiho…_

 _–Umi vuelve a salir con el balón, se lo pasa a Maki-senpai que busca jugar con mi hermana. Honoka centra, Umi dispara…. Maldición, entra en el marco por todos los dioses…_

 _–Yukiho… cálmate…_

 _–Umi recupera el balón y le da un pase largo a Kotori, Kotori se la devuelve a Umi que cambia el juego con Rin-senpai. Rin-senpai busca a Hanayo-senpai que pierde la pelota con Toudou-san pero Umi recupera, se desmarca, dispara…._

 _Yukiho tiró el micrófono con fuerza ocasionando un enorme sonido en los altavoces. Todos los presentes se tuvieron que tapar los oídos por el fuerte ruido._

 _– ¡Yukiho! –le gritó su madre y la directora al mismo tiempo. Alisa suspiró y se colocó frente a las dos mujeres con rostro asustado._

 _–Eh… solo está emocionada, ya… ya la tranquilizo._

Yukiho recogió el micrófono y cuando iba a hablar, notó que Alisa le señalaba a las dos mujeres que la miraban con mucha molestia. En eso se escuchó un fuerte abucheo por parte del público. Al mirar nuevamente hacia la cancha, Erena estaba en el suelo. Entre sus piernas, estaba la pierna de Umi que se quejaba de mucho dolor.

 _–Una falta dentro del área y la referí sentencia que es penal a favor de Otonoki._

–Umi-chan…

Kotori corrió hacia ella y se arrodilló a su lado. Erena ya se levantaba y encaraba a la referí que le mostraba tarjeta amarilla, por la presión de Eli y Nozomi. Honoka y Hanayo se acercaron a Umi.

–Umi-chan…

–Creo que me quebré la pierna Kotori –dijo la chica mordiendo su labio. Kotori le tomó la mano con mucho cuidado.

– ¿Te duele? ¿Mucho?

Umi asintió y las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro. Maki se arrodilló en su pierna.

–No parece estar quebrada Umi, pero no estoy tan segura.

–Debe salir para que la revisen –dijo la referí señalando el lado del terreno de juego. Eli miró a Umi.

–Umi… ven…

Entre Eli, Nozomi y Honoka ayudaron a sacar a Umi de la cancha. Kotori las acompañó, con un rostro muy evidente de preocupación. Mika se acercó a ellas para ayudarles.

–Y bien… –dijo Nico mirando a las que quedaban–. ¿Quién va a tirar el penal?

–Yo no, no me siento con confianza –Hanayo bajó la mirada.

–Rin tampoco quiere. Es mucha la presión nya.

–La que debía tirarlo –dijo Fumiko mirando hacia la banda donde Mika y Kotori ya le revisaban la pierna a Umi–, era Umi. Pero ahora.

–Opino que sea Eli –dijo Hanayo en un susurro. Hideko asintió.

–Creo que es la mejor opción.

Eli y las demás llegaron frente a ellas. Tomó el balón y se lo dio a Maki. La pelirroja abrió los ojos sorprendida.

– ¿Yo? ¿Quieres que yo lo haga?

–Así es Maki. Después de Umi, eres la que mejor juega.

Maki miró a Honoka que le asintió. Suspiró y se dirigió a donde estaba la referí sobre el punto de penal. Las demás se colocaron detrás de la línea.

 _–Maki-senpai será la encargada de ejecutar la falta… Alisa, narra tú que no quiero ver…_

 _–Pero yo tampoco quiero ver…_

Las dos chicas se giraron tapando sus ojos. Maki suspiró y miró al marco. Tomó poco impulso y comenzó a correr, unos segundos después, la algarabía era total en el campo. Rin saltó sobre la chica tirándola al suelo, seguida de Honoka. Hanayo se abrazó con Nozomi y Fumiko con Hideko. Eli tomó el balón y comenzó a regresar al centro sin dejar de mirar a Umi que sonreía mientras Mika le vendaba la pierna.

 _–Y la princesa escarlata anota el tres a dos. Otonoki está cerca –gritó Yukiho mientras abrazaba a Alisa._

 _._

 _._

La referí miró su reloj, solo faltaba un minuto para el final del partido. El marcador continuaba tres a dos a favor de UTX, y Otonokizaka jugaba con diez ya que Umi no había podido regresar por completo al campo. Yukiho narraba el partido con demasiada intensidad.

 _–Queda menos de un minuto, vamos chicas, hagan ese maldito gol._

 _–Yukiho… baja la voz._

Umi levantó la mano para llamar la atención de Eli, mientras Tsubasa era atendida por los médicos de UTX luego de que Kotori y Fumiko le hicieran una fuerte falta.

–Eli, voy a entrar.

–Pero Umi. Ni siquiera puedes poner bien el pie.

–Solo necesitamos un gol. No podemos perder.

–Umi, esto no es tan importante. Es un simple partido. No te vas a lastimar más solo por esto.

–Pero Honoka no quiere perder contra Tsubasa, y a decir verdad –y miró a Erena que hablaba con Anju–. Yo tampoco quiero perder.

–Está bien, le diré a la referí.

Eli se alejó hasta donde estaba la referí y le dijo al oído. La mujer asintió y le permitió el ingreso a Umi, quien entraba cojeando y muy despacio.

 _–Y la guerrera Umi-chan regresa por fin al campo… aunque no sé si sea buena idea._

 _–No parece estar bien, ¿verdad Yukiho?_

Umi suspiró para contener el dolor cuando llegó al lado de sus amigas. Kotori la abrazó para evitar que cayera.

–Umi-chan, ¿qué haces?

–Lo que tengo que hacer Kotori. Necesitamos hacer un gol.

–Te estas arriesgando Umi. Esto no es importante –agregó Maki jugando con su cabello. Tsubasa ya se había puesto de pie.

–Maki tiene razón Umi-chan –Honoka le agarró las manos–. No importa si perdemos. Pero no quiero que te lastimes más.

– ¿De verdad Honoka? ¿De verdad no te importa que perdamos ante ella?

Umi señaló a Tsubasa que pasaba al lado de ellas sonriendo. Todas notaron las leves chispas que salieron al mirarse a los ojos ambas. Nozomi suspiró y miró a Umi.

–Dime que hago Umi-chan.

–Nozomi, necesito que le quites el balón a como sea y me lo pasen. Yo trataré de hacer una jugada para Rin o Honoka.

–No te vayas a forzar mucho Umi-chan.

–Tranquila Kotori.

Asintieron y se colocaron en sus posiciones. Anju sonrió y le pasaron el balón.

 _–Los segundos pasan y Otonoki no puede hacer nada. UTX lleva el balón en los pies de Yuuki-san, que saca la marca de Fumiko, pero esperen… Nozomi acaba de aplicarle el Washi washi a Anju y Maki recuperó la pelota, le hace el pase a Umi._

Umi tomó la pelota y trató de correr. El dolor en su pierna era insoportable, pero tenía que hacer la última jugada. Erena salió a la marca.

–Buscas otro golpe Sonoda-san. No me importa si me expulsan, pero no te dejaré anotar.

–Yo no busco anotar –le dijo y pateó la pelota lo más duro que pudo.

 _–No puede ser, Umi-chan lanza un pase largo a Rin-senpai que corre a toda velocidad, tiene la pelota pero no puede pasar, hace un quiebre y centra… Honoka salta pero no llega… idiota, saltaste antes…_

Todas miraban como la pelota iba hacia afuera, de pronto una cabeza castaña apareció frente al balón y lo desvió hacia el marco. La portera de UTX no llegó a tocarlo.

 _–Va hacia adentro, va hacia adentro… será gol de Hanayo, será gol de Hanayo… ¡Noooooo! –y tiró el micrófono de Alisa, volviendo a hacer aquel ruido ensordecedor, pero no le importó porque volvió al micrófono–. La frentona saca la pelota en la pura línea, maldición, demonios…_

Todo el público estaba sin aliento. Todo había quedado en silencio. Tsubasa estaba abrazada al poste, mirando como la bola salía por la línea de fondo. Hanayo no podía creerlo. Umi se dejó caer por el dolor. La referí miró su reloj.

–Todavía está en juego –gritó Eli corriendo hacia el área acompañada de Nozomi y Nico. Kotori tomó la pelota y la colocó en el tiro de esquina.

 _–La pajarita va a hacer el tiro de esquina. Eli y Nozomi llegan a cabecear. Toudou-san no ha regresado porque Umi la tiene tomada de una pierna. Hay demasiadas personas en el área. Hasta Nico-chan está ahí._

Erena se soltó de Umi y corrió hacia el área. Anju comenzó a empujar para evitar que saltaran y Tsubasa se lanzó sobre Honoka directamente.

 _–Kotori cobra, la pelota va muy alta… Eli-senpai salta, pero la pelota le pasa… no… le va a caer a Nozomi…_

– ¡Nozomi tira! –gritó Umi desde donde estaba sentada. Notó que Nozomi sonrió.

 _–Nozomi va a tirar… pero tira hacia atrás… ¡Qué estás haciendo Nozomi!_

La pelota iba hacia atrás. Las chicas de UTX sonreían de ver lo que estaba haciendo Nozomi. De pronto, todo se congeló. La pelota pegó en el rostro de Nico y comenzó a ir hacia la portería. La referí levantó las manos…

 _–Va a ser gol… va a terminar… va a ser gol… va a terminar…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

El sol caía por el horizonte, tornando todo de un color naranja. Nueve chicas caminaban despacio, saliendo del instituto, una de ellas ayudada por una muleta y una de las chicas.

–Ah… que buen día…

–Cállate Honoka. No ha sido para nada bueno.

– ¿Por qué Nico-chan? ¿A que no fue divertido?

–Yo… –comenzó a decir Hanayo en su tímido tono de voz–. Al final me divertí mucho jugando.

–Rin también se divirtió. Aunque no pudo hacer ningún punto nya.

–La verdad… no es que lo haya disfrutado, pero por lo menos, salimos de la rutina de solo ensayar y ensayar –dijo Maki, sin soltar su mechón de cabello.

–Maki-chan tiene razón, hacer algo diferente es bueno para μ's, es lo que dicen las cartas.

Todas comenzaron a reír. Eli miró a Umi y a Kotori fijamente.

–Pero no a todas nos fue bien. ¿Ya te sientes mejor Umi?

–Sí Eli. Con la revisión de los médicos de UTX, ya no me duele y solo debo tener reposo.

–Yo te voy a cuidar Umi-chan. Ya le dije a mamá que hoy me quedo en tu casa.

–Pero Kotori… –y se sonrojó. Todas volvieron a reír.

–Y Nicochi pasó de villana a heroína en una jugada. Deberías estar alegre Nicochi, marcaste el gol del empate.

Nico las miró fijamente. Tenía un vendaje enorme en la nariz. Todas trataron de no reírse.

–Ja, ja… muy graciosas. Pero no era más fácil Nozomi patear hacia el marco. ¿Por qué tuviste que darme el pelotazo a mí?

–Era parte de la estrategia Nicochi, y resultó. Eres un imán para las pelotas.

Todas comenzaron a reír con más fuerza menos Nico que golpeaba a Nozomi en sus pechos. Tres chicas se pararon frente a ellas.

–Buen partido Kousaka-san. Al final ninguna de las dos ganó.

–Nada que ver Tsubasa-san. Ganamos mucho. Una amistad más fuerte.

–Y unos cuantos golpes –dijo Anju sonriendo y mirando a Umi y a Nico. Erena se acercó a la peli azul.

–Sonoda-san, discúlpame por haberte hecho eso.

–Descuida –dijo Umi sonriendo–. Es normal en deportes de contacto.

Todas sonrieron. Las tres chicas se despidieron con la mano, pero Tsubasa se detuvo y se volvió a girar para mirarlas.

–Kousaka-san… dos cosas más. La primera… dile a tu hermana que no soy frentona.

–Se lo diré. ¿Y la segunda?

–Volvamos a jugar… otro día.

Todas comenzaron a negar pero Honoka sonrió ampliamente y asintió con fuerza.

–Y la próxima vez les ganaremos. μ's les ganará.

* * *

 **Hola. Sí, sé que tenía que subir un capitulo de alguna de mis historias, pero es que, con tanto futbol estos días, se me ocurrió este one shot, que espero disfruten mucho y lo comenten, que les pareció, si rieron y se imaginaron todo (en especial las partes de Yukiho, están muy buenas).**

 **Como digo es un one shot pero si les interesa una historia, podría escribir una, pero quiero saber si les gustó. Un abrazo.**


End file.
